Ravar the Reaper
:''"It is through His will that we exist; it is through his guidance that we strive!" ''- Ravar's preachings to the Cult of Galathramas. '''Ravar the Reaper '''is the leader of the Naradin and regularly preaches worship towards the founder of the Cult of the Damned, Kel'thuzad. Under Ravar, the Naradin is under the belief that Kel'thuzad is their savior in the midst of the "dark times" that have fallen upon the Scourge, and believe that Zal'narad is a gift from the Lich King beyond the grave, to lead the Scourge to an age that it may be reborn. Ravar's title of "The Reaper" was earned due to his notion of reaping only the "worthy of Azeroth" to become acolytes of the Cult. Those he considers unworthy are punished as heretics. Ravar's faith in Kel'thuzad is as firm and pious as an Archbishop's faith in the Light. Ravar views Kel'thuzad as the ultimate savior and believes that his ideals are the only path a mortal may follow to prevent eternal damnation. Those who refuse to convert to the teachings of the Cult of Galathramas are considered heretics to Ravar. All "heretics" are sacrificed to Kel'thuzad, in a ritual involving the burning of the heretic in a circle of blood. Most recently, with the completion of Galathramas and the ascension of Zal'narad, the Cult became dedicated to Zal'narad, and was renamed the Naradin. Teachings of the Cult Many of the Teachings of the Cult are also in written form and carried by many Cult members, including Ravar. Knowing Your Place "On your knees, you humble yourselves before our savior, he who gave us our form today. It is he that will see you reborn and rejuvinated in these dark times, but only if you carry out his will! The greatest glory in your mortal life is to serve our savior without question. Those who do not are to be seen as heretics, worthy only of the stake! Uphold your oath to the greatness of our savior, and you will be spared from the eternal damnation to which all others are doomed." The Destiny of Man: What the World Must Know "We are but flesh and bone, born from darkness into a world of uncertainty. In this world of uncertainty, we are guided by one light, our savior! To follow this light is to seek salvation from our mortal suffering and darkness! To reject it is to ascertain damnation! Those who defy the teachings of our savior are heretics, worthy of neither pity nor mercy! Remember your oath to the savior, and you shall be saved!" The Purpose of Our Lord "In these dark times, we have suffered. Our own lord has become misguided, our savior gone missing. However, there is no need to panic; the lord, even in his misguidance, has gifted us with salvation! Behold, Zal'narad! He will guide us into a new age of prosperity! He is the gift of the lord, and you shall revere him as such!" Ascension "Our time of ascension is nigh! Our glorious sanctuary nears completion, and our lord's favored has been granted the gift of salvation and immortality! He shall light the cleansing flame of our savior, and burn forth a path to salvation and ascension! Our time is nigh, and not even the heathens which squat upon our sacred ground will be able to stop us!" Trivia *Ravar uses the image of Gothik the Harvester due to both sharing a similar appearance. If Ravar was to have an in-game model, he would use Gothik's. Category:Human Category:Undead Scourge Category:Galathramas Category:Necromancers Category:Characters